


Backwards from 27

by DarkPilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I'm not ready, Basic History of What's Been Happening in S7, Countdown, Drabble, Gen, I Tried, Season 8 drops tomorrow, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, That's it, numbers, y'all, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: A summary of what Shiro's life has come to so far in 27 years and 27 numbers.





	Backwards from 27

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washed Out in the Rain (don't let go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501663) by [goldkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk). 



27, the number of years he's survived when he wakes up in his new body with his brother watching over him.

26, the number of vargas it's been since they lost the Castle of Lions to save the universe.

25, the number of years he's survived when he last left Earth.

24, the number of movements they've been traveling when the cosmic storms tears the paladins away.

23, the number of deca-phoebs it takes to get back home, total.

22, the number of letters in the Altean alphabet that he hadn't exactly signed up to learn.

21, the number of phoebs they've lost in time dilation since the quintessence field portals closed.

20, the number of battlecruisers Sendak brought to Earth.

19, the number of years he's survived by the time he goes past the Asteroid Belt for the first time.

18, the number of hostile groups and beings they've had to fight to get to their home galaxy.

17, the number of years their youngest paladin has on her.

16, the number on his grey and orange hoverbike that he spray-painted himself.

15, the number of hoverbike races he and his brother had before his brother won.

14, the number of times someone been wrong when they gave him a new countdown. 

13, the number of gladiator matches he fought in before he got his new arm.

12, the number of years he's survived by the time he gets his first countdown.

11, the number of work camps they found near each cannon development site.

10, the number of stimulator bracelets he's had to wear in his life.

9, the number of moons around the first planet they see in their own galaxy.

8, the number of galaxies they cross to go home.

7, the number of years he's been in a committed relationship.

6, the number of people it takes to operate Earth's largest and most advanced warship.

5, the number of paladins it takes to form the universe's greatest defender.

4, the number of pilots in Earth's last surviving fighter squadron.

3, the number of shoulder stripes he has when he earns back that gray uniform.

2, the number of weeks it takes to secure Earth when they finally arrive.

1, the number of names on the memorial wall that meant the world to him.

0, the number of times he will ever give up on himself, on his team, on his family, on anything.


End file.
